Oceania's Princess - Percabeth AU
by ButterflyWings123
Summary: Sequel to Gone and left to Rule, Rosalie Evelyn Calista is the daughter of King Perseus and Queen Annabeth of Oceania. She loves life in the castle. With her little brother on the way, she's ecstatic. But then, Luke's son Richard is sent by his father for revenge . Can Rose, her family, and friends protect their kingdom? I don't own the characters except their children.
1. Chapter 1 - Rose

I woke up in my bed to a bright and early morning. My parents were in the room next to mine. I could hear them kissing. Eww. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that they love each other, but still, eww.

Please accept my apologies. I never introduced myself. My name is Princess Rosalie Evelyn Calista of Oceania. It's a long title. But everyone calls me Rose. My parents are King Perseus and Queen Annabeth of Oceania. I am 13 years old. This is probably making me sound cocky.

Well, I'm not really sure what else to say. I have dark black, curly, hair and gray-green, mostly gray, eyes. Father says I look like Mother. She said it's the other way. I honestly don't know.

I sat up in bed. The birds were singing about the beautiful dawn. That made me happy. I smiled. I got up and dressed. I threw on my favorite dress, a plain ocean blue one that flowed from the waist. My hair was tied up in a ponytail. I walked to my parents room and knocked on the door.

I heard a weird cursing sound, like they were mad at being interrupted. My father opened the door. He was wearing shorts, which was...unusual.

"Who- morning Rose."

"Morning Father, can I go see Giselle today. Please."

"Of course. Let's have breakfast. Please Rose."

"Alright Father."

I smiled. Father couldn't usually say no. I skipped won to the breakfast hall. Chef Silena, her dark haired, tan skinned, blue eyed, daughter Celesta were in the kitchen. **(Because of Beckendorf**? **I think I spelled that wrong he is not dead in my story)** Celesta was my friend when I wasn't with Giselle. They were making olive bread today, mine and my mother's favorite.

Speaking of Giselle, I'm going to tell you a bit about my childhood friend. Giselle was the same age as me. She was prettier than I was, with her blond hair and multi colored eyes. She and her twin, Gabriel, looked the same. They were like my siblings. They were the Aunt Piper's and Uncle Jason's kids.

A sound interrupted my trail of thought. My parents came down the stairs smiling and holding hands. I tried to evert my eyes, but their happiness was bringing attention to them. My mother's blond hair was tied back like mine. She walked by and kissed my forehead.

"Morning Rose."

"Morning Mother."

Mother sat down across from me. She smiled and spoke.

"Your father says that he promised to take you to Jupiter. To see Giselle."

"Mm hm." I nodded.

"And what are we supposed to be doing darling?"

"Talking with Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason."

Mother smiled. She was happy I got her smarts, not Father's. **(Actually, if you think about it. Even though he's called "Seaweed Brain" Percy's won his battles by outsmarting his opponent.)** For some reason, Mother liked staying in the library. When I was little, she would take me there and I would sit on her lap while she read my a story.

Celesta came in with tow plates in her hands. Each one with a piece of bread. She set one down in front of my mother and me.

"Thank you Lily."

"You're welcome Cali."

While our parents looked at us quizzically, we laughed. It was our joke to call each other by our middle names. Technically my third name, her middle name. Her middle was Liliana.

After breakfast, I ran down and played a game of chess with Celesta. My parents walked in with regular clothes on. And by that, I mean not what my father was wearing this morning. I said bye to Celesta, Silena and her husband, who was Celesta's father, Charles.

I hopped into the royal carriage. Then I saw someone looking at me. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes. A man that looked exactly like him was pointing at me. One thing was different though. He had a scar.

Mother and Father saw what I was looking at. They began whispering to each other. I accidentally eavesdropped on their conversation.

"What? It can't be." Father said.

"Yes. And it is. But when did he have a son?" Mother replied.

"Do you think I know?"

"No." Mother sighed, "Luke must be after Rose."

"He wants revenge Annabeth."

"Why take it out on our daughter?"

"Because he knows that she means everything to us."

"I get that."

They continued bickering while I sat in silence. Who was Luke? Why was he trying to kill me? I didn't do anything to him. I don't even know who he is! I hate being a princess. I looked back at 'Luke' and the child. For some reason, Luke's child at me. Like a nice, 'you're a pretty person' smile, not a 'I have a plan to kill you' smile. I smiled back.

Then looked back at my parents. Their faces became expressions of shock and horror.

"Rose.. who did you see?" Father asked.

"A boy and an older man. Why?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"But."

"I promise we'll fill you in later."

I nodded, completely confused. What were Mother and Father hiding from me? They've never been so secretive. They had even told me about their wedding. I still remember as a toddler went Father was sword fighting in the arena and I crawled in to watch. Mother yelled at him for not noticing me. I was walking on fours around the arena trying to touch my father's blade.

But the man and boy looked... familiar. Their blond hair. Those blue eyes. The man's scar. A memory took me back to my first ball. Well, technically my second, which celebrated my 5th birthday. The day I was born was my first ball. But this was clicked into memory .

 _Flashback_

 _Third-Person_

 _Annabeth walked down the stairs, holding a very dressed up 5 year old Rose by the hand. Percy was waiting at the bottom._

 _"My ladies looked beautiful." he greeted and kissed Annabeth on the cheek._

 _Percy scooped up Rose and carried her. As they danced, Rose saw someone by the window. A blond man. And a younger boy._

 _"Papa? Who's that?"_

 _Percy_ _scowled and looked at the window._

 _"No one sweetheart."_

 _Rose looked at him quizzically. Her father didn't answer. She just danced with him. Percy loved to hear the sound of his daughter's laugh._

 _But Rose remembered the face._

That boy. And his... father? Uncle? Older brother? Whoever he was, was stalking me. Father had looked so _angry_ when spotted the man. I saw his heart soften when he saw the boy.

Suddenly the carriage stopped.

 **Hey! I'm back again with a new story. The first chapter of the sequel of the sequel, Oceania's Princess. I hope you're all going to be reading this one as well. Tell me what you think and what your ideas for the next chapter should be. See ya.**

 **-Abby**


	2. Chapter 2 - Percy

The carriage stopped. What? I was sitting closest to the driver.

"What aren't we moving?" I asked.

"There's someone on the road."

"Who?"

"Some blond person."

I groaned. Annabeth put a hand on my arm and smiled. That immediately calmed me down. I got out of the carriage. The driver was telling me it wasn't safe, but I didn't listen. The person standing in the road was the one person I didn't want to see.

"Luke." I sneered.

"Hello Percy. How are you?"

I was angry. It's been 13 years. I should have finished him when I had the chance. Then I noticed the younger boy by his side. He looked exactly like my old enemy. Blond hair. Blue eyes. He was his son, I could tell that much. He was about Rose's age.

Oh no. Rose. I had to protect her and Annabeth for this... traitor.. at all costs. If I didn't, they would get hurt or die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Luke was after my daughter. He was going to send his little son to do his dirty work.

"What do you want?" I scowled.

"Ah. So straight to the point. Of course what I have always wanted. Your daughter."

"You'll never get to them."

"Oh. Are you going to fight me Percy? I believe you haven't met my son Richard."

I looked at the poor boy with pity. Young Richard, raised with an angry and revenge seeking father. I felt terrible. I had a happy childhood. This boy couldn't have one.

"Why are you doing this, Luke? Turning evil. Making your _son_ do your work."

"I'm not evil. I'm simply choosing the right side. You will lose this war."

I winced. The war still haven't ended. For 13 long years, the war was gruesome and bloody. So many dead. It was true we might not win, but they might not too. We have a chance.

I looked back at the 13 year old boy, he smiled at me. A simple, 'I think you're a nice person' smile. Unlike his father's disgusting, evil smirk. Then, I realized. Richard wasn't like his father at all. He was different.

"Look Luke. We can both leave here in peace. Please. I don't want anyone to be hurt."

"As if I would do that Percy. You and I both know, I _never_ go down without a fight. I hope you brought a weapon."

I looked at him, appalled. Richard gasped and stepped back. Luke smirked at his son. Then pulled out a sword from his sheath. I cursed. I had my sword, I just didn't want to use it. I pulled out my sword, hoping I didn't cut off my pants.

I could hear Rose's voice.

"Mother? What's going to happen?"

"I'm not sure, Rose. Please, just stay here." Annabeth replied.

At that moment, Luke charged. We clashed swords, Riptide against his sword Backbiter. You could hear the loud clang. The sparks were flying everywhere. I stepped in to strike, but he parried. We fought relentlessly and angrily. I wasn't giving up. I wasn't letting my family die.

I heard a new voice.

"Father, please. We have to leave."

It was Richard. Luke stopped and turned around. He scowled. I could have finished him off right then and there. But something was tugging at my heart, telling me no. If u killed Luke, his son wouldn't have a family to go to. I wasn't going to kill him. Maybe make a teeny tiny threat.

I put my sword near his neck.

"Luke. Leave us alone. Go. Now."

"This isn't over Percy. Your kingdom will burn in flames. Blood and bodies will cover the ground. You cannot win, Perseus Jackson."

Luke grabbed his son and ran. I winced at the use of my full name. Ugh. I was drenched in sweat. The mini battle had worn me out enough. The driver unfroze from his shock and looked at me.

"Are you alright, your highness?"

"Yes. Of course. Just let me get inside and we can keep going."

"As you wish."

I went inside the carriage and kissed my wife on the cheek. She playfully pushed me away.

"Oh eww. Percy, why are you so sweaty? What happened?"

"Yeah Father, what happened." Rose added, mad.

I gave Annabeth a look saying 'please explain to her'. She just glared at me.

"I got into a fight." I said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Rose looked disbelieving. Then looked at my wife like 'Mother what really happened?'.

Well, I wasn't lying. Technically. Then the carriage stopped again. I was ready to get out and start killing whatever was there. Then the driver spoke.

"Your majesties, we're here."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Annabeth noticed and laughed. I jumped out of the carriage and held out my hand to help her. She took it and smiled.

"Percy. I'm not completely helpless."

"I know. But it is the polite thing to do to escort your wife to the door."

She laughed. She her feet touched the ground, Annabeth let go. I took Rose's hand and helped her down.

"Father, I can get down by myself."

"I know."

She jumped out. I whispered to Annabeth.

"She gets that from you."

"Of course she does."

I was tempted to carry one of them, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't like it. They both had the same intelligent gray eyes and hurtful glare.

The guards at the door recognized who we were. They let us inside without a word.

The first thing I saw once I got inside was a little blond dot charging at my daughter. I lunged to try and help Rose, but I realized she didn't need it. It was only Jason and Piper's daughter, Giselle. Their son, and Giselle's twin, Gabriel came strolling in. Jason and Piper followed their children.

"Jason. Piper." Annabeth ran towards them.

I couldn't blame her. They were like siblings. I hugged Jason. Piper gave me a light peck on the cheek. Annabeth hugged everyone.

"Aunt Annabeth!" Little Giselle cried out and charged to my wife. Annabeth hugged the blond girl.

"Aunt Piper!" Rose yelled and hugged her.

Jason and I shared a look. Our daughters hug their aunts before uncles. Ouch. Then Rose and Giselle linked arms and went skipping. Annabeth and Piper laughed. Gabriel stood by his father. Jason bent down.

"Gabriel, go play with your sister and Rose. They're going to do something fun."

He nodded and left. Then the girls came skipping back into the room.

"We forgot to say hi to the Uncle Jason." Rose began.

"And Uncle Percy."

They came by and gave us a hug. Piper and Annabeth were trying their hardest not to laugh.

I got an evil idea. I smirked at Jason. He seemed to catch on. Our wives looked at each other with a fearful expression. I could hear Rose, Giselle, and Gabriel laughing from the other room.

Well, it was our time to put our plan into action. I lunged at Annabeth, picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. Jason did the same. We ran to the gardens, which had a nice deep pool of cold water.

 **Hey guys! I wanna thank all you viewers and commenters ! Special thanks to TheWorstUsarnameEver!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Richard

I followed my father into the woods to our secret hideout. It was all his fault. He'd brought this war on himself. Forced himself to join Kronos. All because of one action.

He cheated on my mother.

My mother was Jessamine Time, daughter of Kronos. She was a brown haired, golden eyed, lady. That was it for my grandfather. He was angry at my father for hurting his daughter. Now, he forced him to join his side or he'll kill me and him. I was angry too.

Then, I met Rosalie Evelyn Calista Jackson. Father had told me so much about her. But then, the moment I saw her. She... stole my heart. I couldn't breathe. I saw her watching me with a confused expression. I smiled at her.

Rosalie took my breath away. I didn't know what to think. To be in love with the enemy? Father would kill me for sure.

But she was beautiful. She seemed kind. By the way she smiled and modestly looked down. The way her black curls swept her shoulders. Her gray eyes that danced like a storm. I couldn't get her out of my head. Rosalie Evelyn Calista. I could say that name over and over.

We had finally reached the secret hideout. Father pulled me by the arm and shoved a pencil and paper at me.

I was tired of doing all his strategic planning and stuff like that. I hated having to come along for the missions. Why did I grow up with such a terrible father? Why did he hate the royal family of Oceania anyway?

Maybe, it was King Perseus. But everyone refers to him as Percy. The way Father had glared at him... I could tell they hated each other.

The king looked at me with pity. It was true I hated my father. Rosalie must have had a happy childhood. I didn't want anything to do with my father. Speaking of which, his voice entered my thoughts.

"I have a mission for you." he said.

"What is it this time, Father?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much. There's this upcoming ball for Princess Rosalie's birthday."

"And what would you like me to do?"

"Poison her."

I stepped back, in shock. Why would I poison the princess? She hasn't done anything. Unless...

"Father! Why would you poison the princess?"

"All for revenge my son. All for revenge." he crackled evilly.

Father took in my shocked expression.

"Oh, we're not killing her." I breathed out a sigh out relief, "We're only poisoning her to sleep until she finds her true love's kiss."

"So when is the ball?"

"Actually, I decided to some early plan, very early planning. The ball at her 16th birthday."

"What? That's 3 years from now."

"I know. But now, we're going to use the same poison on Queen Annabeth, to test it."

I walked away as my father was evilly crackling. I could totally picture him in a thunderstorm doing his laugh. But, he was my father. I sighed.

I didn't want to poison the queen. My guess is that Father was jealous of Percy for getting Annabeth. So much has happened before I was born. I ran to my "room."

My so called room, is a treehouse with a bed and a desk. Comfy, right? On my small desk there were papers and pencils everywhere. I wrote in my spare time. You know, when I'm not planning for my father.

You may ask, what do I write. Poems, love poems. Or just poems. A few were sprawled out in front of me. I picked one up.

 _She is like a injured bird._

 _You cradle her._

 _She stirred._

 _You let her go._

 _She's the sand in your hands._

 _You hold it._

 _It drifts to the land._

 _You let it go._

 _She's the ocean._

 _The waves crash._

 _It's beauty in motion._

 _And you let it go._

One of my first poems. The one I wrote about Father and Mother. They were happy, but Father cheated. She had to let him go.

My poems always reflected my life. One about life itself. Another about sadness. Some about love. Then a new idea came to mind,

I wrote about how I felt, and what Father was making me do. I poured all my emotions onto the paper. My pencil was flying across the page. I put my pencil down, satisfied with my work. Then, my father's voice pierced the calm silence.

"Richard! Time to put the plan into motion!"

I groaned. Why was he so keen on hurting the King Perseus and Queen Annabeth? Even Princess Rosalie. I don't see what they did. I rushed down the stairs, watching as my father mixed poisons and potions.

There were vials of poison everywhere. One bottle was labeled 'nightshade.' Another 'hemlock'. Some were 'curare'. **(These are actual poisons. I looked at up.)** Father kept all these deadly poisons in his workshops? If you sipped one, you could die very painfully and slowly. Was he going to use these on the queen?

In front of me, my father was grinning like a madman and stirring a cauldron. The liquid inside was water. No, that couldn't be water. It had a slight blue tinge.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Sleeping poison. Powerful enough to last for years."

"But, how would you recover?"

"Something no one would ever find."

"Which is..."

"True love's kiss." **(Is this cliche)**

I gasped, trying to look shocked. He should know that it wouldn't work. Annabeth has Percy. He'll wake her up. Then again, my father cheated on my mother, so, he is dumb enough to do something like that.

But still, I don't know how I'm going to poison her without getting caught. Father used magic to hide us earlier. Why did they see us? More importantly, how did the princess see us? We used magic that was only visible by the descendants of the...

Oh shoot. Their powers! Percy hasn't used his. Or maybe he doesn't have them.. but Rosalie does. She spotted us clearly. I think she's the one.

Princess Rosalie Evelyn Calista Jackson was a descendant of the Oceanus Tribe.

She was the one who got their powers.

 **Dun dun dun... what will happen next. I want to thank everyone who actually looked at this story and read it. Special thanks to The Worst Usarname Ever and quicktosee2 for commenting, favoriting and following.**

 **-Abby**


	4. Chapter 4 - Annabeth

Percy picked me up and threw me into the little pond in the castle of Jupiter's garden. Jason did the same thing to Piper. I could hear Rose, Giselle and Gabriel come out and start laughing at us. Instead of being the good children who help their mother when their fathers threw them into a lake. And the worst part was, Percy and Jason joined them.

Our 13 year olds were the best children ever. I looked at Piper. We seem to be having a lot of these moments, you know when you can look at a person and tell what their thinking.

"Oh so you think that's funny?" I growled.

Percy and Jason gave us a hand for them to pull us out of the pond. I wanted to take it and pull myself out. The fish were starting to get to me, nibbling on my toes. Put I wouldn't be able to put my plan into motion.

I smiled at Percy, the sweetest smile I could muster, and took his hand. He smiled back. Then yanked on his hand so hard that he fell in. Jason was laughing, until Piper did it to him.

Now, as the great parents we were, we taught our children that when someone _else_ was a soaking mess, they should laugh.

And that's what they did. Roll on the floor and wipe their eyes. I looked at Percy. His hair was dripping and sticking to his face. His clothes were soaking wet. But he was still smiling. He and Jason got out.

Percy picked up Rose and threw her in. She swam next to me and stayed there, watching the fish smile. Jason somehow, picked up the twins and threw them into the pond.

We had a huge splash fight.

Water was everywhere. Each of us were soaking wet. I think I could hear the guards chuckling. We stopped and just sat in the pond. I watched as my daughter looked at the fish. She smiled at them. Then laughed.

"Rose, something funny?" I asked.

She nodded.

"The fish, his name is Jack, I think, told me a joke."

I sat completely still. The thing that shocked me wasn't that the fish had a sense of humor, but was that Rose could talk to fish. My 13 year old daughter could talk to fish. I hope that doesn't mean she can talk to the salmon on our plates.

Rose began twirling her finger in the water, swirling it around. Even after she took her finger out, it still swirled around, like a mini tornado. I stared at the swirl. How could she do that? It wasn't like she inherited some magical powers? I called over Percy.

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"Look." I whispered and pointed to Rose's swirl.

"Oh gosh. I-I think Father told me about this. We can talk in the castle. In the library ."

I nodded. And watched my daughter, get up, out of the pond and grab a towel from the maids. She and Giselle were talking while Giselle braided Rose's ink black hair. I sat there a little longer.

Piper swam next to me. She smiled.

"Do you guys want to stay the night here? We're all soaking wet and I don't want you to go home late with dripping clothes."

"Thanks Piper. I guess we'll do it. Rose would love to have a sleepover with Giselle and Gabriel."

"Okay, we've got a guest room and an extra bed in Giselle's room. She can sleep there and you and Percy can stay in the guest room." she wiggled her eyebrows.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. We looked at Rose and Giselle laughing. Gabriel left to play catch with Percy and Jason. They were all smiling. I looked at Piper. She grinned.

"Girls night out? Venus?" she beamed.

I laughed.

"I'm game."

We laughed. Later that night, Percy and Jason were tucking in the kids. They were telling them a story. I caught bits of it as I walked by.

"And the princess was in tower, waiting for the prince to save her," Percy began, "the princess was beautiful, with blond hair and sparkling gray eyes."

I chuckled slightly. And Jason interrupted him.

"No, she had brown hair and eyes that changed color!"

As our husbands fought about how the princess looked like, the children were laughing. I knew they could tell that their fathers were talking about their mothers. Then they began arguing about how the prince looked like. He either had black hair and sea-green eyes. Or blond hair and electric blue eyes. I poked my head in.

"Percy. Jason. Piper and I are going to Venus for a girls' night out. Watch the children."

They nodded and Piper came in. We stepped inside to stay goodnight. I kissed Rose's forehead.

"Night Rose. I love you."

"I love you too, Mother."

Percy watched and pouted. I looked at him.

"Don't I get a kiss too?" he asked.

I sighed and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss.

"Have fun Annabeth. Bye."

Piper and I left for our night out. We took a carriage and left for Venus. During the ride, Piper sighed.

"Annabeth, aren't you happy with your life."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I love Rose and Percy and living with them is a dream."

"I see how you feel. Giselle, Gabriel and Jason are wonderful. But don't you wish that we could live in peace."

"I get it. No war. No more hardships. Just being happy with your family."

"I was kind of wishing for another baby, too."

We laughed at that.

"Me too. I loved taking care of Rose when she was little. Seeing her smile and laugh. I was hoping to relive those moments again." I added.

"What would you want it to be if you had another baby?"

"I want a boy. I don't know what I'll name him though."

"I don't know what I want. I have two twins already. Maybe a girl?"

"What would you name her?"

"Elizabelle. I like the sound of it."

An hour later, we arrived at the pink castle. I stepped out of the carriage. Then my eyes squinted at the person in front of me.

"Annabeth? What's-oh."

Standing in front of us was the second most hated person, holding a knife.

Octavian.

 **Hey I'm back. So I need ideas for this next chapter. And I'm thinking about starting a new story. It's about Annabeth being a famous singer and Percy being a songwriter. He wants to tell her how he feels about her and can only do it through songs and notes. I need your reviews. Should I do it or... nah.**

 **-Abby**


	5. Chapter 5 - Percy

After Jason and I put the kids to sleep, we left to go get a snack. Jason had his chef Gwen to make bread and porridge. I was dying to see the library.

Okay, that's not normal for me.

But after Annabeth told me about Rose's...ability, I wanted to do research on it. I know what Father told me. He said that one person out of every 20 descendants of the Oceanus Tribe with get a special power. He never said what though.

That's why I needed to do research. Which is new, because I _never_ do research.

I asked Jason where the library. He looked at me funny. Then again, he's been my nest friend for years and he's never seen me walk into a library. Then answered.

"Down the hall and take a left. There's this door the says 'library'."

"Thank you Jason."

I rushed down the hall. Made that left. And almost smacked into the library door. Almost. Thankfully, I didn't. Annabeth or Rose would not like to see me with a broken nose. I opened the door.

There were millions of shelves. Maybe I'm over exaggerating, but there were _a lot_ of shelves. Each one filled with books. Hopefully they had a history of Oceania section.

After hours of searching, I found it. In a little corner in the back. Seriously? Are we that unimportant? I skimmed the books. Wars. States. Government. Plant life. Tribes. Ah ha. That's it.

Skip the introduction. Here we go.

 _The Oceanus Tribe was a tribe of the ancient people of Oceania. Each tribe had their own power. The Oceanus Tribe had power over water. They were able to talk to fish, control the water (and other liquids) and make massive sea storms. They were also able to see through magic spells and coverings. This power was one of the most dangerous. Only, 1 out of 20 descendants would get this magic._

 _Many people sought the power of the tribe. If captured, the kidnapper could take their powers, causing extreme pain, then rendered the user powerless. The Oceanus Tribe was a power to be feared._

I closed the book. That means Rose is in danger. Luke wanted her power. He knows she has it and wants it to win the war. I sat there in silence for a few minutes. Rose was in danger. And if Rose is in danger, Annabeth's in danger. I shouldn't have let her go to Venus for their girls night out.

Then Jason accidentally hit me in the face with a book. I rubbed my jaw.

"Thank you Jason."

"I'm so sorry Percy. I-"

He was cutting off by one of the guards speaking.

"Queen Piper and Annabeth are back. You might want to see them."

We looked at each other, thinking the same thing. _They're back already?_ Then, we nodded and rushed to the entrance. Piper was on the floor cradling someone. I could tell it was a girl. She was blond and seemed extra pale. I gasped. It was Annabeth.

I rushed to her Piper. Then shouted.

"Piper! What happened?!"

She looked down guiltily.

"Percy. I don't know. She just took a sip of her drink and then collapsed." she looked back down at Annabeth.

I took her form Piper and she laid in my arms. Just then, the children came in.

"Father, I- what happened to Mother?"

Rose came running towards me. She hugged Annabeth. I studied my wife. Her chest was moving up and down. Meaning she was still breathing. Her eyes were closed. She was breathing, alright. Her blond hair was messed up. Her lips weren't blue. She was fine. She was just... asleep.

Piper was crying. Jason knelt down next to her and put his arms around her. Giselle and Gabriel sat down next to their parents. Meanwhile, Rose and I were holding Annabeth.

"Father? Is Mother...dead?"

"No. No. Rose. She's sleeping."

She seemed to in a deep sleep. I held Annabeth and laid her head against my chest. Piper looked at me.

"Percy. Take her to the guest room. I said that you could stay the night here."

I nodded and walked off to the guest room with her in my arms. I placed her gently on the bed. Then kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over her. When I got back, Piper was still kneeling on the floor. I knew she felt bad about Annabeth. None of us knew what to do.

Lee, the medic of the castle, examined Annabeth. He told us she was poisoned with sleeping poison. He didn't say how to cure it. All of us were depressed. Rose most. She was only picking at her food. Not laughing or chatting with Giselle or Gabriel.

I sighed. Piper had said we were going to stay in the guest room. I was going to go back to the library. To do more research. Piper offered to come. The children were going to back to bed.

Piper and I ran into the library. And I hit the books. No, literally. I tripped on a book and fell face first into a pile of them. Apparently I was in the potions, poisons and curses sections, because Piper came by, picked up a book and said,

"Thank you Percy. This was the one I was looking for."

"Ouch." I groaned from the floor.

Then she began reading through the one she picked up. Almost as fast as Annabeth. A thought struck my heart.

What if we couldn't wake her up? What if we couldn't bring her back? Was this curse going to make her die from starvation and thirst in her sleep? That would be a dumb way to die. Also depressing. Then Piper screamed.

"Yes! I found something!"

I got up, brushed the little dust bunnies off, and walked to her.

There were so many cures, it made my mind go nuts. But each cure had a specific dose. We had no idea how much poison was in the drink, or how much she drank.

"Pipes, you said a sip, right?"

"Yes."

"So we can use the smallest dose of a cure."

"Alright. Here it is."

"Read it out loud."

"One rose petal.

Two thorns.

A piece of coral.

An olive tree leaf.

And a dragon's tooth."

My heart stopped. Do dragons even _exist_ anymore? How are we going to cure her now?

 **Well I'm back! I want to thank people for reaidbg my story. I'm sorry it took so long. Special thanks to The Worst Usarname Ever, Maya Daughter of Poseidon, and selina1always for favoriting this story. And an even special-er thanks to The Worst Usarname Ever for following it. See ya.**

- **Abby**


	6. Chapter 6 - Rose

I was worried about Mother. The adults dismissed us and told us to go to bed. I didn't want to go to bed, but Father, Aunt Piper, and Uncle Jason made us. I looked at the window mournfully, hoping to escape. Giselle glanced at me. Gabriel was fast asleep.

"I wish we could get out of here."

"Me too." Rose replied.

Then Giselle gave an evil smile.

"Why don't we escape?"

"I-I-I don't know Elle."

"Come on Rose," she pleaded, "it will be fun!"

I sat there, staring at the window. I didn't want to leave. If we got captured, they would have more to worry about. And Father was extremely stressed about Mother.

But, what the heck. You once live once right? It's couldn't hurt. I looked back at my friend.

"Fine."

And with that, we leaped out of Giselle's window. As soon as we touched the ground, I felt a rush of excitement. I was really doing this. I was sneaking out. I glanced at Giselle.

"So, where are we going?"

"The gardens."

We laughed and headed back to the gardens. I picked up a little red rose. Only budding. It reminded me of me when I was little. When my parents would hug me and give me a cookie when I was sad. Sometimes, they would kiss and would squeal 'eww!'. Then they would laugh. I picked it in one of the vases.

Giselle was looking at the fish. She looked up and smiled at me.

"I love being here at night. It's so peaceful."

"I agree."

Then I looked back at the fish in the pond. The looked up and blew bubbles in a greeting.

For some reason, I could understand them. They spoke in my mind. Earlier, Jack had told me a joke. Now he was back.

He had told me all about the little cites of fish. This one was Atlantis. The royal family was kind of like mine. They were happy, peaceful rulers. Jack came up and blew a few bubbles.

 _Why hello princess! What are you doing so late?_

"I came out. Got bored in the castle."

I looked back at Giselle. She was singing softly and gathering flowers. A few doves flew around her as she laughed. Then I turned back to the goldfish.

"Hey Jack. Why can I talk to fish?"

 _I think I know princess. But, let's test something._

"I'm up for anything."

 _Think of yourself becoming smaller. Becoming a fish or a small mermaid. Then we can test if my theory's right._

I did as he asked. I imagined myself becoming a small mermaid. A few of this live near the shores of Oceania. Whenever one of the mermen talked to my mother, father would always get angry and tell him off. That thought brought a smile to my lips.

Suddenly I opened my eyes. I was... in the water. I looked at my hands. I still had hands. But I felt different for reason. I twirled in the water. A silvery blue tail swished behind me.

I. Had. A. Tail. I'm a mermaid! Then Jack swam up to me, the same size I was. Maybe I could adjust my size? Hmm. I should try it when we're at the beach.

"It worked? It worked!" Jack shouted.

"What? Oh it worked."

Jack grinned. Or however a fish smiled. I could tell he was happy.

"This is amazing princess! Let's go meet the other fish."

"Alright."

I followed him. Swimming with this tail felt so much easier. I could float and blow bubbles. Wait. I could breathe too! This was so exciting! I followed him to the castle.

We stepped inside the beautiful gardens and gates of gold. Jack must have had entrance here because the merman guards did not look friendly.

On the throne was a beautiful mermaid. She had pearls in her hair and a gold tail with shimmering gold shells. Her golden blond her floated around her as her blue eyes gazed kindly at me. She smiled.

"Welcome Princess Rosalie Evelyn Calista. I am Queen Galatea. Daughter of Nereus, ruler of the mermaid kingdom."

"I-I-I...um..." I stuttered as Jack bowed.

I looked around the beautiful palace. Then I heard Giselle calling me.

"Rose! Rose! Where are you! I swear if you're tricking me, I'm going to kill you!"

I looked at the queen and bowed. Thank you Princess 101. Never thought I'd say that.

"Your highness. Forgive me, but I must go now, my family is looking for me."

She nodded and swam to the surface as fast as I could. Then I leaped out of the water. My tail became the nightgown I was wearing. My best friend looked at me in shock.

"Rose?... what the..." Giselle said, her face emotionless, "Oh no."

"I'm alright. Let's just head back inside. Come on Elle."

Then I realized she wasn't looking at me. She was looking... behind me. I turned around.

Standing there was a man with white blond hair and mad blue eyes. Not mad, angry. Mad, crazy. He was holding a sharp looking dagger in his pale hand. He smiled at us.

"Well, if it isn't the two little princesses. Rosalie and Giselle. Shouldn't you be inside? Sleeping? Your parents will be furious."

"You know our parents?" I asked.

"We... we were good friends, eh? Now don't make me tell them."

The man smiled evilly. Giselle hid behind me. True friendship, like 'here take her.' I sighed. Then turned back to the man.

"I don't trust you."

"Of course you don't."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Except you. And Jason and Piper's daughter would be helpful too."

I was angry. No one was going to take us hostage. We are not items.

"Whoever you work for can shove his plan up his butt. We refuse."

"Very well then. I'll just have to kill you."

He lunged, but never made it. I covered my face with my hands and felt a tug in my gut. Then I slowly uncovered my eyes. A wall of water formed into front of us. I was confused. Why did I have this power? Whatever it is, it's keeping us alive.

I moved my hands. The water blasted the man away, far into the forest. I was shocked. Then I heard a voice from behind Giselle and I.

"Rose?"

 **Hey I'm back! Sorry about the late update. I hope you guys review this story because it's going to help me keep writing! And I swear if I see any reviews, I'm going to put this story on hold and keep it waiting until Christmas. Bye.**

 **-Abby**


	7. Chapter 7 - Rose

I turned around. The wall of water was still protecting us. Standing there was Aunt Piper in her nightgown. Our fathers trailed behind her. I had a scared expression on my face. What were they going to do? Punish us for sneaking out?

But they seemed more scared than angry. The adults turned to look at each other with worried faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

My father looked at me, worry in his eyes. I shook under his gaze. I wanted to stare him down, but I couldn't. The fear in the adults' eyes unnerved me. I couldn't talk or move.

"Rose, please. Come here." he said.

I followed my father. Giselle ran to her mother and father. He didn't scowl, didn't frown. He just looked sad.

"I want to talk to you Rose. You're in danger."

"Why am _I_ in danger? I'm only a princess."

"That's not the reason, Rose. You've... inherited a power greater than any other."

I looked at my hands. The water. It had something to do with water. I looked up and gazed into my father's green eyes.

"And I fear it may get to out of hand." he continued, "Rose, you have the power of the Oceanus Tribe."

"What is that?"

"Talking to undersea animals, controlling water, being able to shape-shift, they were all their powers. As much as I don't want to do this, it's only necessary. You're going to put yourself and others in danger. Please Rose. I don't want anyone hurt."

"Wait... what are you going to do?"

"We'll have to stay in the castle for a long time. Until you can control your powers." **(OMGs. I just realized that she's water Elsa. Staying in the castle. And stuff like that.)**

"Why?"

"And your mother," Father continued to ramble, "they've found you. Why didn't I tell her not to go? I shouldn't have known Luke was going to target her, to get to me."

Father began screaming at the sky to god knows who. I stood there. I got bored. There was a puddle nearby, so I'd thought I'd make a few shapes with the water in the air.

"Luke! How could you! My family is innocent! They haven't done anything! You loved her at one point! Why take it out on her! Are you going to take the things I love the most! My wife! My daughter!"

That was it. Father's gone mad. He must have been really broken about Mother. I didn't know what to feel. Who was Luke? He loved Mother before? What happened? Father finally seemed to realize I was still standing there.

"I'm sorry Rose. We have to leave." he took my hand as he spoke.

"Wait! Let me say goodbye."

He nodded. My plan was going to work. I needed someone to explain something about Luke and my parents. There were two people I could ask. Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason.

I rushed to Giselle's room. I knew her parents were going to be tucking her in now. Plus, I had an excuse.

"Aunt Piper." I said as I stepped into the room.

Aunt Piper was sitting on the bed while she was stroking Giselle's blond hair. I smiled. Aunt Piper put a finger to her lips.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What happened between my mother, father and Luke?"

I knew I'd asked a strange question because her expression darkened.

"They haven't told you yet. I... come. We're going to the library."

I ran after Aunt Piper. She threw opened the door, let me inside and shut it. I took a seat in one of the armchairs. Piper sat on the couch facing me. She teetered nervously.

"Rose. Do you know about your parents wedding?" she asked.

"I just know they got married and had me."

"Let me tell you the story,"

Aunt Piper continued on and on. Apparently, a man named Luke was betrothed to my mother. He wanted to marry her, but she was in love with my father. After my father and mother were married, he hated my father. Because he took the girl of his dreams. Then after my father joined the army for a short while, Luke kidnapped him and my mother as revenge. Now he wants to kill me because I was a constant reminder of the girl Luke lost.

I sat there shocked. Then I heard my father calling my name in the hall.

"Rose! Where are you? We have to leave!"

Aunt Piper looked at me.

"Rose, what's going on? What didn't you tell me?"

"Father's taking me back home. To control my powers."

She nodded. I didn't get how she understood. Then again, I didn't understand my powers. Maybe she did research with my father? I honestly don't know.

Speak of the devil, my father burst into the library.

"Piper! Where's- oh."

He looked at me, worry in his eyes. He glanced at Piper, like 'what happened?'. Piper nodded at him. He covered his mouth.

"You told her?"

"I had to Percy. We have no choice. She needs to know."

"I-I-I..."

For once my father was speechless. And my mother wasn't here.

"With Annabeth... in her... condition... we know he wants to hurt her. The war also. Jason has to lead his army. So do you, Percy. I'll be able to take care of Annabeth. Rose needs to be protected."

"There are guards at the castle."

"Yes, but without you, Luke will get to Rose. Annabeth's not doing too well, either. Just leave her here. We'll be fine."

"But..."

"Rose can control it. I know she will. She's strong. Like Annabeth."

Father nodded. I was shocked. The resemblance to my mother seems to soften him. For what Aunt Piper told me, he loved Mother so much that he would leave her to keep her safe. He would let her go to make her happy.

"Please Percy. Your and Jason's troops leave tomorrow. You have to get ready. I'll be here within the children."

"I... of course Piper. Right as usual. Just let me say goodbye."

She nodded and my father beckoned me over. He hugged me.

"I'm sorry Rose. I love you and I want nothing but the best for you. Please, don't hurt anyone. I'll miss you."

He stood at the doorway with Piper, going to the guest room Mother was in. I followed them. Father was 'talking to mother'. I could hear what he was saying.

"Annabeth. Where do I start. I'm so sorry. I have to leave you, again. I love you and," he began sobbing, "please, please come back to me. I sound selfish. I don't know what I would do without you and I, Rose and I need you. Please, Annabeth. My wife. My love. Mother of my daughter. We need you. I just regret you leaving and letting you get poisoned. I'm suppose to protect you. I love you with all my heart Annabeth. Just... come back to us." **(I swear I almost cried writing this.)**

I sighed. My father loved my mother more than anything. He came out of the room with Aunt Piper comforting him.

"Percy, she'll be alright. I promise."

"Piper. What if she doesn't get better. I can't imagine my life without her. I.."

A tear fell from his eye. He rushed down the hall to Uncle Jason. I looked back at them. They had left in the royal carriage to visit the troops. Aunt Piper was saying to herself, kind of like a chant, 'She'll be okay. She'll be okay.' None of this was really helping. I looked back at Mother. She looked peaceful, her eyes closed, her breathing steady. Then I turned to Piper.

Then a huge explosion boomed in the palace.

 **Hey guys! I'm back! This is probably going to be my last update for a while and I'm going to have one of you continue this story if you really want it. Anyway, if you want to continue this story on your own, leave a review telling me.**

 **I was playing Roblox and one of the people playing was named WiseGirl132. So my only thought was "OMGS ANNABETH PLAYS ROBLOX." I was also fangirling so now if my friend and brother think I'm weird, it's because of that. But the sad part was she didn't look like Annabeth.**

 **That's all until next time. Byeeeee!**

 **-Abby**


	8. Chapter 8 - Rose

Aunt Piper and I rushed to the gates of the castle. Standing in the remains of the front gate was that man from Aunt Piper's story Luke, his son, and the man in the garden. I was mad he was back, but seeing him scratched up and bloody made me feel better.

Aunt Piper stood in front of me, shielding me. Or hiding me. Probably both. She spoke.

"Luke. Octavian. What do you want?"

"Simple. Annabeth and Rosalie." Luke sneered.

"I won't let you."

"Then I guess you too."

"What's bout Giselle and Gabriel?"

"They can join in the fun."

"Leave Luke. Get off my property. Get away from my family. Just leave."

"Ah, but Ms. McLean-"

"It's Grace."

"Mrs. Grace we must have the royals of Oceania. I heard the sleeping poison worked. Anyway, you and I can rise to power."

"No, I refuse to betray my family."

"What about Annabeth's lady in waiting? I hear she has a family now."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to tell you."

Aunt Piper turned to me.

"Rose, go hide. Your mother will be safe with me. Take Giselle and Gabriel with you. Run. Don't let them find you. They can't find you. Don't go home. Go to my friend Leo's kingdom. Vulcanite."

"I-I-I..."

"Go!"

I ran to Giselle's room.

"Elle!"

"W-what?"

"Come on! Where's Gab?"

"I'm up." he moaned.

"Come on!" I shouted.

"Why?"

"Attack! Luke!"

"We're coming."

They jumped out of bed in their sleeping clothes. Giselle was still wearing a nightgown while Gabriel had a tunic on. They grabbed their hands and ran out the door.

A scream came from the castle gates. Aunt Piper. I almost rushed towards the gates, then realized what she told me to do. Giselle, Gabriel and I ran the other way, to the gardens.

We collapsed in thee grass. Giselle sat up and hugged her knees. I felt weak. Aunt Piper was going to get kidnapped and we ran away. Like cowards. Gabriel watched the moon glow in the pitch black darkness. I sighed. Why couldn't life be easy?

My father and uncle are off to war. My mother's in a deep sleep. My aunt got kidnapped. I turned to the twins.

"We have to go to Vulcanite. Aunt Piper's friend is there." my voice shook.

They nodded. Lucky for us, Gabriel knew how to get anywhere. He was skilled like that. Even in the dark of night, he knew how to navigate. He looked around.

"North." he said, then pointed in that direction.

We nodded. Then started running.

"Gab? How far?" his sister asked.

"Not far Elle. We're at the border."

"I hope they take us in." Giselle sighed.

I looked up at the stars. They reminded me of the smiling faces of my parents. I still remembered the day we got stuck on the road and had to camp for the night.

 _Flashback_

 _I was five years old. We were outside. My parents were supposed to be at a meeting with the country leaders. But the carriage wheel had broken and we didn't have a spare. I was pressed against my mother outside in the grass._

 _"Mommy? Are we going to be okay?" my little five year old self asked._

 _My mother smiled at me. Her blond her fell to her cheeks and her gray eyes sparkled. Now I wonder if I'll ever see those eyes again._

 _"Of course we will Rose. But for now, let's look at the stars."_

 _She pointed upwards, to the glimmering dots in the sky. My father sat next to my mother and put me on his lap. I looked up._

 _"Papa? What's that star?" I asked._

 _"That one?" He wondered._

 _I nodded._

 _"That's Polaris. The North Star."_

 _My mother laughed as he said that. I looked up again._

 _"It's so bright and shiny."_

 _I reached up a hand to try and touch it. I was so beautiful, so enticing. When I almost fell over, my mother righted me and set me back on my father's legs._

 _"Mommy! What are those..." I paused counting in my head, "seven stars called? They seem very close to each other."_

 _It was my father that laughed this time. He gave her a smirk saying, 'bet you don't know this one.' She punched him in the arm._

 _"That's the seven sisters, the pleiades."_

 _"Ooh."_

 _That night, we slept on the ground. My parents grinned as I ran around or stretched my hands to try and touch them. It was the first time we spent the night outside._

 _End of Flashback_

That moment brought back so many memories. I looked up again. I saw something in the stars. A sweet smile. Like my mother's. Giselle was tapping my shoulder.

"Rose we have to go now."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because..."

She went quiet. I listened and heard shuffling sounds.

"Find them! They are useful to our cause!"

I saw the men come outside to the garden. They wore scowls on their faces. Evil sneers. Luke was in charge of them. He held Aunt Piper's wrist. We dove into the bushes.

I had a feeling someone saw us. But it wasn't who I expected. Richard. His eyes grew wide. I tried to give him a look pleading him not to tell. He said nothing and turned back to his father.

My heart stopped. Was he going to tell? But he didn't opened his mouth. I let out the breath I was holding. Thank goodness. Luke turned to Aunt Piper.

"Tell me where they are!" he shouted.

"Never." she whispered.

Luke shouted in a rage.

"You don't want me killing you. Your children, alone without a mother. That almost happened to young Rose. I could kill you, your husband, Annabeth and Percy. Aren't you afraid?"

"As long as the children are safe, I will die." Aunt Piper said, confidently.

He cackled. Then turned to my aunt.

"Did you know that Ms. Annabeth is having another little troublemaker? Maybe he or she will be more powerful than Rose. Or not. I could kill her in her sleep. The baby would die. And so would you."

"H-how do you know this?"

"I suspected when I gave her the poison. You are all oblivious to her, aren't you? Tell me where the children are."

Aunt Piper looked around. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs. I took Giselle's hand. She held her brother. And we ran.

 **Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry about the slow updates! I hope you like the story so far. I want to offer some advice. You have to read "Gods of Manhattan" by Scott Mebus. It's an amazing(amazhang) book. Review please! Anyway, see ya next chapter.**

 **-Abby**


	9. Chapter 9 - Piper

Luke tormented me. He yelled and smacked me with the butt of his sword. I stayed strong. As long as the children were okay, I was going to feel alright. Well the smacking still hard, but hey it's doesn't matter. As long as they're safe.

Luke screamed again.

"I'm asking you Lady Piper! Where are the children?"

"I do not know Luke. Now leave. They are innocent."

He frowned and turned to his guards. While he wasn't looking, I ran. Down the halls to Annabeth's room. She was still laying there, unmoving. I was worried for her. What would Percy and the children do without her? What would Jason and I do would her.

Was what Luke told me true? Was she going to to be a mother of two? **(Haha that rhymed)** Annabeth had looked different since she was poisoned. She stomach was more swollen than it was a few nights ago. As much as it pains me to say it, Luke was right.

But how do I keep her safe. They will search the castle for the children. What's to say they won't kill her as well.

Luke spared me to see if I would tell him where the children were. Annabeth was asleep. He wouldn't take any prisoners. I was angry. He was going to kill innocent people. All because he lost the woman he loved.

I love a sweet romantic story, but this is going to far. Joining the evil side for revenge. His father loved him. He had a family. Now he was throwing it all away.

His poor son. Richard, I believe. Annabeth had told me before, when she had seen him, he was looking at Rose. His eyes were filled with love. The son of their worst enemy has fallen in love with their daughter. I sighed. If only he wasn't like his father.

I studied the body of a sleeping Annabeth Jackson. She wouldn't be light to carry. But I'm not seeing another option. The boys? No, they must be at the camp already. We might be able to escape.

I picked up my best friend. And she was not light. I strained under her weight. We only had a few minutes before Luke and his men would catch us. This was our only option.

I quietly called a maid when I stepped into the hall with Annabeth in my arms. I told her my plan, she nodded and left.

The only way of escape was taking a carriage to Vulcanite and meeting the children there.

I ran out through the gardens. Thankfully, as I planned, Luke was searching the castle. No one was there but us. The carriage was ready and silent. The driver nodded at me. I placed Annabeth inside. Then climbed in after her.

"Vulcanite. And quietly, please." I whispered.

The driver shook his head yes and flicked the reins. The horses trotted silently and slowly. We had to get their soon. But we couldn't alert Luke. Hmm.

"Coachman. Can you take the route that doesn't pass the gates? Luke and his man are searching the castle and I fear they are there."

"Of course your majesty."

"Thank you."

Now we moved quicker. I cradled Annabeth's head on my lap. She was still peacefully sleeping. Little did she know the danger we were in.

Hours upon hours of driving made me almost sleep. Almost. I had to make sure Annabeth was alright. I promised Percy I would. And if I didn't, he would probably kill everyone in sight.

We hit a bump in the dirt road. I bumped my head against the side. Annabeth groaned in her sleep. This was the first time she'd made a noise while poisoned. But my head hurt so much for me to concentrate on that.

"Ow." I moaned.

"Are you alright, your highness?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Please just get us to Vulcanite."

"Right away."

The coachman flicked the reins once again, taking us and the horses faster and faster. We reached the kingdom of fire in no time. The way I could tell that we were close to Vulcanite is because of the huge castle, gray stone with lava on the sides of the entrance. A few flames near the windows. I just looked like a flaming castle.

Leo stepped outside to greet us. His curly brown hair was singed, as usual. He often worked in his castle's forges. His brown eyes twinkled with joy and a bit of... madness.

"Pipes! Hey!" he shouted.

"Leo. Thank goodness. I need your help. Annabeth here is... asleep. Do you happen to have a guest room that we could stay in?"

"Of course I do. Anything for you Pipes."

"Thank you. You're a life saver."

"I know." he winked.

Leo helped me carry Annabeth to the guest room. Then he turned to me.

"So. Where is Percy and Jason?"

"War. That's why we're here."

"You couldn't stay at your own palaces?"

"Luke."

"Ah."

He took me to get cleaned up. His wife Calypso passed us and smiled.

"Leo, where's Hayden?" she asked.

"He's..." then Leo snapped his fidgety fingers, "in the forges with Jake."

"When is he not in the forges? And Jessamine?"

"Gardens."

"Thank you. Now go check on Hayden. He's going to burn himself somehow."

"Yes Ma'am." he saluted and ran.

Calypso smiled at me. Her caramel brown hair was straight as usual and flowing down her back. Her almond eyes glinted kindly.

"Piper! I haven't seen you since your wedding? How is everything?"

"Fine. Thank you Calypso."

"How is Annabeth? I saw you come in here with her."

"She's... I think you can help me with this problem."

She nodded. Then I followed her to the guest room. Annabeth was laying on the bed peacefully. Calypso studied her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Sleeping poison, we guessed. Can you heal her? Leo says your amazing at gardening and I was hoping you had a plant to fix her. And Ceres is kind of far from here."

"I'll try."

My hands shook. I was worried sick for my best friend. Then Calypso turned to me.

"Find Leo. He can get all the herbs and tools I need."

"Alright."

I left and ran into Leo in the hallway.

"Woah Pipes. Slow down. Now, what's bothering you?"

"Calypso needs the herbs and tools to heal Annabeth!" I shouted.

He nodded.

"Come with me."

As we were walking through the castle halls, it hit me.

"Leo, did the children happen to come here? You know, Giselle, Gabriel and Rosalie?"

He looked at me, all serious and confused.

"No."

 **Hey I'm back! Sorry about the slow updates. These chapters take** _ **forever**_ **to write. Anyway, I'm thinking about a POV switch.**

 **Who should it be: Percy or Rose?**

 **Review on which one. Favorites and Follows are appreciated!**

 **See ya next chapter.**

 **(Btw- I don't own HOO/PJO. Because my writing isn't as good.)**

 **-Abby**


	10. Please, please read Contest!

**This is just an author's note. Yeah, yeah, I know. 'It's just an author's note, it's not important. I can skip it.'**

 **Please, please please don't skip this. First, watch the exact video I'm telling you. It's called 'After Tartarus(Percabeth)' Exactly like that. It's on YouTube. If it doesn't leave you sobbing in tears, you are heartless. Tell me your reaction in your reviews. I'll tell you what I did. I cried and then sent it to my friend.**

 **Second, I think I'm going to try making a contest.**

 **You have to write a really sad story (that will leave us all in tears) about a couples' death. Such as in the video I'm making you watch. Kind of like my "one last kiss" story.**

 **Yeah, I know you don't want to do this. But I promise if you do, I'll put the one shot in my books and read your stories if you wrote one.**

 **First place-**

 **Follow/Favorite**

 **Shoutout**

 **Second Place-**

 **Follow**

 **Votes on three chapters of a story**

 **Shoutout**

 **Third Place-**

 **Favorite**

 **Shoutout**

 **Anyway, I want you all, to PM me the one-shots you've written. It has to fit my contest. Thank you. And have a great day/night wherever.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Percy

Jason and I got of the carriage to see the troops. Frank was there. He bowed to us.

"Your highnesses." he said sincerely.

"Thank you, General," I answered, "how are the troops?"

"They are fine and awaiting your command."

We nodded and faced the camp. Many were inside their tents. Others were watching the morning rise. As if it was the last thing they would see.

I was depressed about this war. No one deserved to die in a battle. They wouldn't see their beloved family again. Their children. Their wives. **(Because ya know, only men were soldiers, which was stupid.)** I watched my soldiers as they worked to heal old wounds and grieve lost friends.

Jason looked at me, sadness in his eyes. His hands clutched his wedding ring like it was his lifeline. I knew we were thinking the same thing. What if this was it? No more coming home to Piper and Annabeth. And Rose. Giselle and Gabriel. Not seeing them again. I couldn't live with myself.

It would be time for battle by the time Jason and I climbed down the hill we stood on. The soldiers gave us a salute and readied their weapons. Some with a crossbow, such as the one General Zhang was holding. Others with maces and swords, ready for a head on collision.

We had no clue how Kronos was going to attack, but we had the confidence to stand on this hill, fighting for our lives, our families, our friends and our countries.

Jason and I yelled orders.

"Stand in rows! Ready your weapons. Archers on the hills. People with maces and swords, in the valley. Fight like you've never fought before. Make this stand a great one. Men on horseback, be ready to use the sword you were given. I hope we have healers on the fields. Now stand tall and ready!"

My speech brought the soldiers the cheering. I felt extremely proud of myself. The soldiers actually listened. Well, they're supposed to listen, but they did like the speech.

I couldn't help think about my beloved girls. Annabeth would be in her trance. Rose would be with Piper, sobbing. Rose was like Annabeth. She needed to know. She hated being clueless and useless.

I wanted to see my Annabeth just one more time. I had a bad feeling about this.

Before I could blink, Kronos's army appeared as if from thin air. The soldiers were ready. Unlike me, of course. Jason has his... I think it was a spear... out. I took out Riptide. My one and only sword. I saw Luke sitting near the tents, watching with a hungry green in his eye.

I wanted to kill him.

I wanted to see him fall into a lava pit, then cut all over, and thrown into a pool of lemon juice. Of course, that's not as harsh as what he did to Annabeth. She's been sleeping for weeks and I don't know what to do without.

I wanted to fall to my knees and cry. Jason still had Piper. Probably worrying about her, but Annabeth was in a deep sleep! At least have _some_ sort of sympathy, Jase.

Anyway, The army came forward. Ours stepped to meet it. Jason and I were assigned to guard the coastline because our kingdoms were closest to it.

A young soldier bumped into me. Only 12, so young. He looked up at me with these big puppy eyes and asked me,

"Why do we fight this war?"

"We want to protect the ones we love, don't we?" I told him.

"I guess."

Then he fell to the ground. Archers were shooting arrows at us. Us meaning Jason and I. **(Is this grammatically correct? I or me?)** Jason cursed. General Zhang, as known to us as Frank, led his troops forward. The archers.

Honestly, I was no genius. That why Annabeth had always come with me whenever we went into battle. Her or her brother. They were amazing strategists.

The whole point of this battle was to keep them away from the coastline. And they would have to take the long way around to attack the other cities. Hopefully, they would retreat, because we couldn't hold out much longer.

After hours and hours of fighting, **(I am not writing out the whole battle.)** the enemy ships sailed away from the coastline. I was happy, but so many dead. It was nothing compared to their side, of course. But still. The first thing I did was check on the hurt and injured.

White blankets covered most of the bodies. The one that saddened me the most was the young boy. He had so much more life to live. His mother was probably worrying and waiting for him to come home. His father, too. I looked around the room.

The scene was just depressing. All the other men, thinking about their beloved wives and children. They wouldn't see them again. I sighed. Jason patted my shoulder, his eyes saying he felt the same way.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to see Rose and Annabeth. During the fighting, Jason got a message, from Piper, saying that she and the children were headed to Vulcanite. She also told him to burn this note. Which he did. After ripping it into shreds, dunking the little pieces in tar and setting them on fire. I hope he didn't burn anything down.

Too late now.

The carriage ride to Vulcanite was long and exhausting. I sat down and looked at the window admiring the scenery. The leaves, the trees, the birds singing. I reminded me of how much I missed my family. Why we named Rose Rosalie.

Annabeth loved roses. I always gave her one whenever I saw her after a long trip.

Why not get one now? I told the coachmen to stop. There was a bush filled with beautiful, lush red roses. I picked one. Just to remind her that she was my only one. For some reason, this roses didn't have any thorns. Or I'm not feeling any pain and my hands are cut in a bunch of different places.

We finally reached the castle. Calypso, Leo's wife, saw the lovesick look in my eye and took me to Annabeth's room. Piper was kneeling near her bed. Quietly chanting, 'I'm sorry'. Jason reached out to give her a hug. Piper leaped into his arms and kissed him.

I looked at Annabeth. So peaceful and happy. I hope she's having a nice dream. I put the rose on her chest delicately and kissed her warm lips. I turned to look at Piper and Jason, about to leave, when I heard a sweet and calm voice.

"Percy?"

 **Dun, dun, dun! Who could that be? Take a guess. Anyway, I'm here to say... SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATES PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **Alright, finally got that off my chest.**

 **Anyway, happy birthday to our favorite Seaweed Brain.**

 **Follow! Favorite! Review! And SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **Also: I'm going to be doing a question of the day thing so...here it is.**

 **Q: What book would you want to get sucked into and why?**

 **My answer: I'm not going to be cliche and say PJO/HOO. Honestly you wouldn't be able to meet the characters unless you want to change the story. Also it's WAYYY too dangerous. So I'm going to say my second favorite series, Gods of Manhattan. They basically are in the spirit realm above Manhattan. And usually don't get as injured as our favorite characters.**

 **What's your answer?**

 **See you all next chapter!**

 **-Abby**


End file.
